<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2 -- Blood by Flamebird38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034404">Day 2 -- Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38'>Flamebird38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangalore gets teamed up with Revenant for the first time since he entered the Apex Games. Not expecting much out of him, she carries on with the match as a duo with Wattson. When confronted with leaving him to die to another squad or to try and help him, she finally witnesses why Revenant is considered a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2 -- Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen roll is probably the worst part of the entire match. I get to see if I have to carry my crew or if we’ll actually have a pretty balanced team. I just pray I don’t get paired with Mirage or Octane. Both, while I guess I’d take a bullet for them if need be, are complete idiots and they cramp my style big time. But, in their defense and if I'm being completely honest, I never want to be paired with half the people here.</p><p>I look up at the big screens that are scattered around the jump ship. All of four the middle, jumpmaster screens start to roll. My picture pops up in one area along with Lifeline, Crypto, and Pathfinder in the other slots. As the side screens begin to roll, I take a deep breath bracing myself. </p><p>The cute, disarming face of Wattson shows up first. She looks at me and waves as she makes her way over. We both watch the third screen as it rolls. I cross my fingers, hopeful. However, all hope is lost when I see the face of death pop up on the third screen.</p><p>“Shit,” I say not so subtly. </p><p>Everyone — minus Wraith who just smirks — looks at me wide-eyed as a tall, lanky figure emerges from the shadows. His movements are fluid and silent even though he has a mechanical body, and the only thing you can clearly see are his glowing yellow eyes. He slowly slinks his way over to stand next to us. He doesn’t say a word and I don’t initiate conversation.</p><p>No one exactly knows why Revenant decided to join the games. Rumors floating around the group include him being planted by the Syndicate to murder Forge and spice up the game, him trying to do everything he can to get revenge on this new Hammond, or that he just wants all the free kills he can get. Either way, ever since Revenant decided to participate in the games, he’s been a royal pain in everyone’s ass. Aside from the fact that he steals every kill, he always decides to solo the match. Which leaves his squadmates a practically defenseless duo.</p><p>The air between our squad starts to get thick and suffocating, and I don’t know how much I will be able to take. So when the drop countdown starts, I can feel the tension release from my shoulders. The three of us make our way to the launch platforms and brace ourselves as it lowers into the cold air. </p><p>I look at Wattson and raise my eyebrow at her. “What do you think about Survey Camp, kid? Our long sleeves don’t exactly do us favors in the lava areas.”</p><p>Wattson nods at me and lets out a joyous scream as I launch us off the dropship. We soar almost straight down, landing amongst the trucks and small buildings. The wind chill makes me shudder at first, but I quickly get used to it as Wattson and I head to separate areas of the camp. As I turn, I bump into the monster that I thought would land on his own. He towers almost a foot taller than me but somehow hunches his back to stare at me in the eyes.</p><p>“Whatsamatter, bullet sponge? Aren’t you excited to see me?” Revenant’s voice is dark, hollow, and scratchy all at the same time. I can hear he wants to sound disappointed, but it just comes out sarcastic and offensive. Or maybe it’s supposed to sound like that? </p><p>“Not particularly,” I shove past him, heading to a group of supply bins. However, I don’t get two steps before I feel his metallic hand on my shoulder. His abnormally long fingers curl around to my chest. His other hand lightly takes my chin as he turns my head to look back at him.</p><p>“Then I guess today is your lucky day. I’ll leave you two be,” He takes a pause. If he were human, I imagine this is probably where he’d take a deep breath. “But, don’t expect me to be your knight in shining armor when you princesses get in trouble.”</p><p>I growl, trying to think of something to counter with. However, as quickly as he grabbed me, he disappears from the camp without a trace. I grunt as I open the supply bin, taking the R-301. Honestly, we’re probably better off without him. I don’t have much time to think about what happened because, as I continue looting, the announcer warns us that the ring is starting to close. I pull up my minimap and see we have an extremely long way to go.  Wattson comes up to me, geared head to toe like a little loot goblin. </p><p>“We should get going,” she says to me, her French accent dancing with her words as she starts trotting ahead of me. “Allons-y!” I chuckle as I start following after her. At least her cheery disposition is enough to give me the stamina I need to run from the Survey Camp all the way to the Sorting Factory. </p><p>If only the good feeling lasted longer. As we reach the other side of Fragment West, I hear Revenant talking over our comms system. He yells he’s taking damage and when I check out our squad loadout HUD, I see that Revenant is indeed losing health points. His shields are entirely gone, and his health has taken a substantial hit. </p><p>“We should go help him,” Wattson suggests as she pulls up the minimap. I can see he’s at the respawn beacon in the Train Yard, not too terribly far away.</p><p>“Let him fight his own fight. He wanted to go solo, remember?” I start to walk away in the opposite direction when Wattson grabs my hand and pulls me back.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you told him to leave us.” Her eyes are slightly angry. “He wanted to stay as a squad. You sent him away.”</p><p>I take a deep breath. Wattson always looked and fought for the good in everyone. Sometimes it is a blessing, sometimes it is a curse. In this situation? I think it’s completely idiotic.</p><p>“Stop letting your heart make all the decisions, Paquette. Let’s go.” I start to walk again, but I get suspicious when I don’t hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Wattson running through the tunnel to reach the Train Yard. I let out my usual huff of frustration and start to run after her.</p><p>When I catch up, we quickly make our way to the respawn beacon. What I see next was something not even the IMC could have prepared me for. I see countless death boxes and blood everywhere. The blood is puddled in every place I look. It’s splattered against the wall, shipping containers, and supply bins. </p><p>Standing in front of me, I see Revenant towering over Lifeline. His hand now more of a knife than an actual hand. He has it stabbed in her stomach, but he also has one of Lifeline’s shock sticks stuck in his shoulder joint. </p><p>“Respawn them! Now!” Revenant shouts at her. I can see Lifeline stare at him with defiance. She struggles to try and say something, but Revenant doesn’t even give her the chance. “I said now!” </p><p>Revenant sinks his knife hand deeper into her and she lets out a scream I have never heard her let out before. The scream is pure anguish, pure distress. Wattson, who I have subconsciously pushed behind me to shield her, bends over and starts throwing up her breakfast.</p><p>I feel my hands ball up into fists. So this is what he does. He slaughters for fun. He forces the respawns to happen just so he can get kills over and over. Revenant isn’t in the Apex Games for money or fame. He’s in it to torture people. He’s in it for the blood.</p><p>Before I can even try to intervene, Revenant notices our presence and lets out a dark laugh. He takes his knife hand out of Lifeline and unsticks his fingers to turn it back into a proper hand. I watch as Lifeline takes her last breath before succumbing to her countless injuries. I can hear the medical ship start to come in so they can replace Lifeline's body with a death box and take her to get respawned. But, the loud engine still does nothing to drown out Revenant's low, raspy voice.</p><p>“Well, look who finally decided to show up." His steps are menacing, methodical, and make my heart be even faster. "I was getting tired of farming the same kills.” He raises a wingman to Wattson, cocks his head, then shoots her point-blank. She goes down instantly, her eyes darting back and forth trying to process the situation.</p><p>“Friendly fire? Are you fucking crazy?” I scream at him as I fall to my knees, trying to revive my squadmate. </p><p>“Did you forget already, skinsuit? We’re not a team.” He raises the wingman to me and pulls the trigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>